A Sweet Last Day
by Pufflebear4
Summary: One-Shot, It's Pipers Last day at her school in L.A. Full Summary inside. Rated T for language.


**A/N: Wow I really have nothing to do today. Whatever, I like writing. Anyway this is denfinatly a one-shot. This is a Jasper and it's the last day of school. Piper is a junior and The war with Gaea is won and over and Jason is surpising Piper at her school to pick her up to go to Camp Half-Blood._**

A Sweet Last Day.

Pipers P.O.V.

Finally it's the last day of school. I get to go to Camp Half-Blood and get out of this damned school. Everybody teases me and I'm always alone beside my 2 best friends Jane and Billy (**A/N If you watch the show thats how I'm gonna describe then.) **Jane loves to design and has her own style. Billy is the punk rock guy and is always wearing leather. They have been best friends since kids and were the only ones nice to me when I was here. It was the end of the day and they both had left. There was still alot of kids there but some have left. I was cleaning out my locker when they came up. They is a group of popualr girls who love bullying me. The leaders name is Jasmin.

"Hey nerd, want me to sign your yearbook?"

"No."

"Why not."

"Because you would write all these insualts, and be a little bitch to me," I said.

"How'd you know? Oh ya the little nerd has to be right at everthing, No matter how many little learing disablitys she has," she said. It was no sercet that I had ADHD or Dyslexia. The teachers called me out on it all the time.

"You little bitch, out of everything that happened this year you expect me to be fine with this bull shit you just said. You should be talking I would rather be a nerd then a whore," I said. She gasped at me like I was crazy. I smirked at her.

"At least I can get a boyfriend and real friends," She said.

"I do have a boyfriend and I do have friends. Not all of they have to got to this my friends are't fake like yours," I said.

"Sure you do and myths about gods are real," She said, if only she knew.

"Whatever, but unlike you I have imortant stuff to do,"I said and turned to finish cleaning my locker.

"Whatever nerd," She said and shoved me into my locker. Then not even 2 minutes later her and her group gasped and I could hear them getting Jasmin ready for somthing. I pulled myself out of my locker to see her to talking some boy.

"Hey cuite wanna have some fun," she said, slut.

"Umm no I'm looking for someone," He said I looked up to see Jason standing there.

"Nevermind I found her," He said and pushed through her group and stopped when he was standing in front of me.

"Hey Beauty Queen,"

"Hi Sparky, I missed you," I said.

"I missed you too," He said and hugged me our lips were millimeters away and I sealed the gap.

"You mean you and the nerd are togerther. Why she's dumber the dirt?" Jasmin asked.

"What did you say about Piper, Because is not a nerd, she is one of the smartest people I know and I love her. I'd stay with her anytime over you. Oh ya your boobs go inside your shirt, your not gonna get a real, nice, loving guy if you keep dressing and acting like a slut," Jason said and I was shocked with what he said. She stomped her foot and walked away.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Of course I deal with meaner stuff all school year," I said and grabbed my stuff and started walking but Jason stayed there.

"You coming or what?" I asked him.

"Ya I'm coming, just trying to figure out how to let Lupa come here next year," He said.

"You wanna come to this hellhole next year?" See Jason went to high school in New Room. He stayed there during most of the year but then he came to Camp Half-Blood during the summer.

"Well I can't you be alone during the school year with bitches now can I?"He said.

"If you really want to go ahead," I said and we started walking to his truck. The plan was we would spend the night at my house and get a early flight to New York. This is gonna be the best summer ever. **_**

**A/N: I did not really like writing the fight between Piper and Jasmin. Sorry if I offend anyone with the learing disablty. I really didn't mean to harm anyone. Now this one will be a one-shot. I can write the summer in another story but not right now. Maybe when I finish another story I will start a summer one. Thanks for R&Ring I guess. Bye**

**=)- Puffle Bear**


End file.
